I Need You To Live
by DarkDreamer168
Summary: Basic HermioneDraco Fan fic, with a few twists towards the middle. (May be a little cliche.. but i hope you like it just the same)
1. Default Chapter

**(A/N) Alright, lol. This is my second Published Story. This one is a actual story however, and not a one shot, and with school i dont know when i will finish it. i will tell everyone right now that i am very far in writing it already, and intend to upload quite a few chapters at a time, but when it gets into the later chapters where i havent finished writing yet, i just dont know how long it will take for a new chapter. i have been working on this for a month now. Some characters may be OOC, and i apalogise for this.**

**Please review :) the more reviews i get the faster i will make a brand new chapter! (I will give you a few chapters each time anyways, but reviewing would speed up the process even more :) )**


	2. Chapter 1: The Life of Hermione Granger

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
**__**leading you down into my core, where i've become so numb..  
**__**without a soul, spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
**__**until you find it there and lead it back home..  
**__**wake me up, wake me up inside  
**__**wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark  
**__**bid my blood to run, before i come undone..  
**__**save me from the nothing ive become..  
**__**now that i know what im without  
**__**you cant just leave me..  
**__**Breathe into me and make me real..bring me.. to life..  
**__**Wake me up, wake me up inside  
**__**wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark..  
**__**bid my blood to run, before i come undone  
**__**save me from the nothing ive become..  
**__**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling..  
**__**only you are the life among the dead..  
**__**Dont let me die here..  
**__**bring me to life...  
**__**wake me up inside, wake me up inside..  
**__**call my name and save me from the dark  
**__**bid my blood to run before i come undone  
**__**save me from the nothing ive become..**_

17 Year old Hermione Jane Granger was enjoying a nice afternoon with her best friend, Ginny Weasley, shopping. The girls giggled as they downed espressos, and talked about life in general. Hermione had soft brown curls that fell to her shoulders, and warm, chocolate eyes. She was top student at their school, and even though she had a knack for getting into trouble with her other friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley (Ginnys older brother), she maintained her "good girl" image. Ginerva Weasley, Ginny to her friends, was a petite young 16 year old girl with flaming red hair that went to her shoulders as well. she had freckles all along her pale face, and when she laughed she lit up the entire room.

Now, to anyone else.. they seemed like ordinary school girls out having fun. In truth, they were both something much more powerful. For you see, Hermione and Ginny were Witches. Ginny was what they called a "PureBlood" or someone whose parents were both Magical. Molly and Arthur Weasely were Ginnys parents. They had 7 children with eachother, and Ginny was the youngest. Ron, The second youngest, had been Hermiones best friend with Harry Potter for all 6 years so far at their Witch and Wizarding school . Hermione was what wizards and witches alike called a "Muggle-Born". Her parents were "muggles" or, non-magical. Needless to say, Jack and Melissa Granger were very interested to know that they had a witch for a daughter. It had turned out, that Melissa's Grandmother had been a witch, and her mother before that, and it had simply skipped a generation with Melissa.

Hermione soon found out what most other wizards thought of her. Draco Malfoy was the first person to ever say anything about it to her face however. The foulest thing you can do to a muggle-born is call them a "Mudblood". A really foul name used for someone who is muggle-born, someone with non magic parents. Its not a term one hears in civilized conversations. Soon "Mudblood" became a normal thing for Draco and others to call Hermione, and she became so used to it, that it didnt really affect her as bad as it used to. Then, In 4th year, Draco was changed into a Ferret. Everyone enjoyed laughing and taunting the once proud Slytherin "Prince", for all the torment he had put everyone else through. Hermione, Harry, and Ron especially, who now had a name they could call him. Ferret, Ferret-Face, Rat, and twitchy ferret to name a few.

Ginny had befriended Hermione almost instantly, having heard the stories her brother had come home his first year at Hogwarts describing. The Weasely family was Pureblood, and they didnt care about ones ancestry, they only cared about who that particular witch or wizard was. So even though Ron and Ginny were Purebloods, they still maintained their friendship with Hermione and Harry, who was a Half-Blood... a witch or wizard with one "Pure" magical parent, and a muggle, squib, or a muggle-born witch or wizard as their other parent. Harrys Father, James Potter, had been a Pure-Blood, where as Harrys mother Lily, had been like Hermione.. a Muggleborn.

Hermione and Ginny hurried off to a The Leaky Cauldron, and used the fireplace to get into Diagon Alley, the place where witches and wizards shopped. They needed to buy their supplies for Hermiones last and final year at Hogwarts, and Ginnys 6th.


	3. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Princ...

_**Often we call someone cold,  
**__**when they are only very alone..  
**__**--Unknown**_

Draco Malfoy was a 17 year old Spoiled brat. He had blonde/silver hair that fell to his metallic grey eyes, and was quite a good looking man. The son of one of the few remaining Pure-blooded families, Draco was sought after for marriage by all the Pure-blooded daughters. Draco was supposed to choose who he was to marry before he was 19, and none of them really struck him as someone he would want to be with the rest of his life. Draco was home in the Malfoy mansion now after a day of getting his school supplies for his last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took off his black and silver cape, and put his cane by his fathers, a sign that his father was home and attending to one of his "clients".

As Draco approached the top of the stairs, he could hear his fathers client letting out loud moans and screams from Lucius's office. He went into the drawing room and found his mother sitting reading a book with the door shut, so she could drown out her husbands infidelities. Draco gave his mother a small smile as she welcomed him with her giant gleaming one. Draco never smiled.. he never had a reason to, and his mother was the only thing that ever got him close to smiling. he kissed her for-head, and then left her with a swish of his robes.

Once alone in his room Draco lay on his bed, years of tears wanting to finally release themselves, but he stayed there completely motionless. Not moving, barely breathing, and he sure as hell wasnt going to cry. Draco was a man, and a malfoy, and neither were allowed to show such emotion. no.. he couldnt cry. Draco lay there realizing this year may very well be the same as the others. making fun of the golden trio, trying to maintain his marks so he could finally beat that mudblood granger. And as he saw her face and the look on it from the day he had first called her a mudblood, he turned his face into his pillow and the tears finally came. who was he to cause someone that kind of pain?


	4. Chapter 3: Lioness And A Snake

_**Let me be, let me feel freedom  
**__**let me bleed, leave me insane  
**__**let me bleed away my pain.  
**__**--Unknown**_

Hermione and Ginny had gotten their stuff, and now, 2 weeks later, they were on the train with Harry and Ron on the way to School. Ginny was a little upset realizing Harry, Ron and Hermione would all be gone next year and she would be left alone to fend for herself. Most of her friends were after all, 7th years this year, and she had only a few in her own year.

"Oh, Come off it Gin.. im with you all year.. and just because im not at school, doesnt mean i wont still be your friend!" Harry said with a smile, and a hug

"But Harry... Ill be all alone.." Ginny said with tears in her eyes

"No you wont Ginny, remember.. ill always be your brother.." Ron cut in

"yes.. and ill always be your best friend.." Hermione came forward, and placed her arms around Ginny who sobbed into her shoulder.

"Thanks you guys.." and Ginny was at ease.

The rest of the train ride went very easy, and just 10 minutes before arrival, there was an announcment over the train intercom.

"Will Head girl and Head boy please report to the Heads compartment. Important information is at hand."

Hermione, who had been appointed to head girl, smiled and hugged her friends and then left the compartment. it was time to know her circumstances for her last year, and her head boy.

Draco heard the same announcement, and smirked as his Slytherin pals hollered and praised him as he left for the Heads carriage. Draco was head boy, and it had been a while since a Slytherin had had good enough marks to become head boy. Draco nodded and left, still able to hear the hollering and screaming down the train. He finally reached the compartment and opened the door. Inside was Professor Dumbledore, and mudblood granger. GRANGER?!?

"Oh.. its official. Hell has frozen over..." draco said in his im better than you tone as he folded his arms and sat in the empty chair across from Hermione

"I could say the same thing ferret.. who ever would have thought YOU of all people would have high enough marks too--" but she was cut off

"MR. MALFOY! MS. GRANGER! please that is ENOUGH. As head girl and head boy this year, you two are expected to set an example for the younger years. how will it look when we have hour head students bickering and argueing all the time. i insist you stop this fighting at once.. your positions depend on it!"

Draco didnt look at all phased by this speech. "Look, its the mudbloods fault.. shes the one who had to be born.." draco replied with a cool tone

"OH!! the nerve! you started this whole name calling situation! why, if i wasnt head girl i would hex you--" and again she was interrupted as she charged at Draco, and draco laughed as DUMBledore grabbed her and picked her up kicking and screaming

"MS GRANGER! what mr. malfoy has just said is appauling, but you are right! you are head girl.. and this behaviour is not tolerated. Now both of you sit down. PLEASE."

Draco, who had been on the floor with laughter the whole time, was still laughing as he sat down in the seat and put his arm over the top and laid sideways. Hermione straightened out her skirt and blouse glaring at him, and when she sat down and stuck her nose in the air, Draco winked at her and laughed some more.

"Now, i kindly thank you. I must add, that when Severus and Minerva told me you two were the best in the school, i tried to find a way to break the rule of the top two students getting head positions. you two never get along and are always taunting one another, and the younger years need role models, not enemies, to look up to. However, we decided that you two, being the best in your year, are mature and responsible enough for this, and the three of us decided to keep things the way they are." and the twinkle in Dumbledores eyes became apparent.

Draco turned away and spit, and then turned back. "Professor, if you dont mind me trying to speed this process up a bit, what was the important information we needed?"

Hermione still had not said a word, and just sat in the plush purple seat with her arms folded and a look that could kill on her face, staring at the ground.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, i regret to inform you that the head chambers have been combined this year."

"WHAT?!?!" the two of them said in unision, which caused hermione to come out of her anger fit, and dumbledore to smile.

"In the past years, the heads shared a chamber, but had seperate rooms. Im afraid this year, the castle was redecorated and the heads chambers were combined into one room."

Draco and Hermione sat there, both with the utter-most look of sickness on their faces. Hermione especially, looked like she would throw up at any moment.

"Yes children i know.. but with this combination comes greater things! you each have your own bathroom, theres now a personal kitchen, and your very own common room, which im afraid also has to be shared, but none the less."

"Professor.. i speak from my heart when i say i mean you no disrespect.. but.. I WILL NOT share a bedroom with that ferret!!!" hermione screamed, her face turning bright red

"AND I REFUSE TO SHARE ANY QUARTERS AT ALL WITH A MUDBLOOD!!!" Draco screamed, arising from his seated position.

Draco and Hermione were both going on and on at the same time about how they couldnt stand eachother, how disgusting this was, how much an invasion of privacy it was, etc. Dumbledores face turned a shade of purple, and then something happened that had never happened before. He yelled at students.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the professor screamed, loud enough that it was a good thing there was a silencing charm on the carriage.

Hermione and Draco both stood in shock at the sound of the professor yelling.

"Now, Listen to me. You two are the brightest in your year, you are to work together this ENTIRE year. you need to learn to get along. the quarters will remain the way they are now, and i will NOT change them for anyone or anything. Ms. Granger, please get that scowl off of your face and go back to the gryffindor carriage for now. Mr. Malfoy, STOP using that filthy word, MUDBLOOD, in my presence and go back to your Slytherins. you two BOTH need to grow up ALOT this year. I shall see you two later when i have calmed down. Good day Ms. Granger.. Malfoy.." and with a swish of his robes, dumbledore was gone leaving hermione and draco to scowl at one another.

"Just watch your back this year Granger.. i dont want you in my business.."

"Nothing about you interests me Malfoy, so dont expect me to even TRY to get into your life."

"FINE!"

"FINE!!!"

and with that, Draco picked up his cane and took back off for the slytherins. as he left Hermione let out a long scream of frustration before grabbing her books and going back to her friends.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR that INSUFFERABLE GIT!!!" she screamed, and slammed the carriage door behind her.


	5. Chapter 4: New Chambers

(**A/N**: This chapter has SOME sexually oriented activities.. its not explictit, and i think the story just earned a PG-13 rating this chapter haha. R will be later..)

_****_

_**Everytime we lie awake  
**__**after every hit we take  
**__**Every feeling that i get  
**__**but i havent missed you yet**_

Hermione and Draco did their best to avoid eachother the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the school, they had the annual sorting feast and Professor Dumbledore announced that Hermione and Draco were the new head students. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked terrified, and Gryffindor and Slytherin shot the others nasty looks. the teachers all exchanged a look of worry for the seperations now taking place, but still felt it in the houses best interests. After the feast, Snape lead the two of them to the heads portrait.

"Malfoy.. i expect you to teach Ms Granger a thing or two this year. Password Draco?"

Draco smirked at Hermione whos mouth was open into a big O in shock at how snape was talking, and how he just disregarded the fact BOTH heads had to come up with a password.

"Stupid Mudbloods.." Draco said with the same smirk on his face.

"i will NOT say--.." But yet again Hermione was cut off

"Perfect Mr. Malfoy. Just say that whenever you want to enter the head chambers Draco and Ms Granger. Good day." and Snape turned and left with a significant smile on his face.

_**Every roomate kept awake  
**__**by every sigh, and scream we make  
**__**all the feelings that i get  
**__**but i still dont miss you yet..  
**__**Only when i stop to think about it...**_

"Stupid mudbloods!" Draco said with pride as the portrait swung open. Draco stepped inside laughing, as Hermione stood in her place.. her blood boiling. right before hermione was to step through the door, it shut on her.

"Password." the portrait said

"I WILL NOT SAY THAT!"

"Password. Or no entrance."

"i said, i will NOT say that.."

"GET LOST!"

"OH FOR MERLINS SAKE!!!!! stupid mudbloods!" hermione said, her blood boiling over.

"Permission granted.."

"Stupid fucking picture.." Hermione mumbled as she stepped through to find Draco sprawled out on the leather couch

"WHY YOU STUPID, PUREBLOODED MONGREL!!" Hermione screamed at Draco as she pulled out her wand and ran after him

Draco jumped up laughing, and took out his wand as well. just as she pointed hers at him and reached him, his pointed directly at her as well.

"Wand down Granger..."

"You first ferret breathe.."

"you ungrateful mudblood.. you are in the presence of someone FAR more surperior than you! put your wand down!"

That was the last straw for Hermione. Hermione said a quick blasting spell, and Draco flew backwards into the couch.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" draco shouted as he got to his feet, the blast obviously only knocking him off balance, not hurting him.

"STOP treating me like dirt malfoy! im serious! im 1st in our class, your second. im a head just like you are!! you are NOT better than i am!"

Draco simply scowled, and stormed off into a room with a golden plated sign above it that said "HEAD BOY BATHROOM"

"Good.." hermione thought out loud "Serves you right you git!" and hermione left for the bedroom... their bedroom.. to unpack. this was going to be a LONG year.

_**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!  
**__**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!**_

Draco slammed the door shut behind him and quickly turned on the sink to freezing cold water. He rushed over and splashed it onto his face, forcing hiself to calm down. He put his hands on the black marble counter, and looked into the mirror. His eyes were burning fire, and his face was deepened into a very large glare.

"That know-it-all bitch.." he said as he turned off the water and dried his face. "If i could kill her and get away with it, i would.."

Draco turned on his shower and put it on hot. he undressed and stepped in. all he could think of his Hermione and how much she always managed to piss him off until his ears turned as red as that weasels hair. Her stupid know it all attitude.. her god damn good marks.. the fact she could say ANY spell, charm, or curse after just learning it!!! her warm, brown eyes.... her soft skin... the way her hair fell into her face when she cried... how she was always laughing and smiling with pothead and the weasels..

soon dracos hand had traveled down to his dick.. which had at his thoughts, become very hard.

_**Everytime we lie awake  
**__**after every hit we take..  
**__**every feeling that i get  
**__**but i havent missed you yet...  
**__**only when i stop to think about it..**_

"MmmM..." Draco moaned as he ran his hands over his shaft over and over again imagining hermione and all her beauty... "MmMm... if only she werent.. a mud..BLOOD.." draco moaned louder as he hit climax and released. he washed his hands off and steadied himself, taking deep and long breathes trying to calm his body down. he could hardly believe he had just done that to Granger.. the girl he hated with such....passion?...why was that the word that was coming to mind now. thinking of her body, he felt hiself become hard again. this time he threw his hands in the air and made a frustrated grr as he turned the water to cold, to get rid of this... inbalance.. that kept coming over him.

"I really need laid obviously..." draco drawled as he rinsed off his Apple body wash

_**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!  
**__**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!  
**__**Only when i stop to think about you, i know..  
**__**only when you stop to think about me, do you know..**_

Hermione had unpacked and opened the drapes that covered the bedroom window. when she did, she saw the otherside of the room with all of Dracos stuff organized. she let our a long sigh as she looked out the window, over the hogwarts ground, which showed a lake and a vast wooded areas. She could also see the quidditch pitch where Ginny, Harry, and Ron all were practicing Quidditch. she smiled slightly, looking at her friends, and then looked back to Dracos side of the room.

"Why does he have to be such an ass? he isnt bad looking.. and hes even intelligent for merlins sake. it all just goes to waste the second he openes his mouth.."

Draco walked into the room, with a towel wrapped around his waiste. the two looked at one another, and quickly glanced away with an awkward silence filling the room. Draco said a spell and was in his black boxers which he was going to sleep in and, as he crawled under his blankets and turned the chandelier off, he did something Hermione never expected him to do.

"Good night Granger.." he said as he yawned and pulled the covers over his head.

Hermione was so shocked by the kindness he had actually just shown her, that she didnt move until she heard him start to snore. when this happened she walked over to him and kissed his forehead, then went to her own bed and tucked herself in after putting on her PJ's. she turned off her side of the rooms light, and smiled.

"Good night Malfoy.." Hermione said as she pulled the covers over her, and fell to a peacefull sleep.. all of the stress now gone.

_**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!  
**__**You hate everything about me!!  
**__**why do you love me?!!  
**__**I...Hate..  
**__**You...Hate...  
**__**I.. Hate..  
**__**You.. love me..  
**__**I hate everything about you!!  
**__**why do i love you?!!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Dont Be A Fool Part1

**(A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! i found out after i got the reviews that i had this story classified in the wrong "Censor" so i moved it up to its appropriate rating.. lol. im glad people liked my story so far though : )so i decided to post ONE more chapter today.. but sorry.. its only part one of a two part chapter! haha!)**

Hermione woke up to see that Dracos bed was unmade, and he had obviously already left for breakfast. Hermione decided she wasnt going to eat, and instead directed her time to getting ready for the long day she had ahead of her. She put on some makeup, and did a charm on her hair to tame it, before pulling it up in a pony tail, letting a few loose strands hang to her neck. she put on some lipgloss, and a pair of hip hugging jeans, and put on a white tube top.

_**Perfect by nature  
**__**icons of self-indulgence  
**__**Just what we all need...  
**__**more lies about a world.**_

She grabbed her book bag, and headed off to double potions, which Gryffindor had with Slytherin. She was dreading that class because of professor snape, who sure as hell wouldnt mind taking off a few points from Gryffindor for simply... being a Gryffindor. Hermiones bright face turned into a scowl as she thought about what she had to say to get in and out of her room. it definetly wasnt going to be such a good day after all.

_**Never was, and never will be  
**__**have you no shame? dont you see me?  
**__**you know you've got everybody fooled..**_

She walked fastly to get into her class, and found a seat open by harry and ron who had obviously been saving it for her. she smiled warmly at them, and took a seat and took out her potions notebook, as Snape entered the dungeon. The class was pretty much as she had expected it, and by the end of class snape had taken 20 points from Gryffindor and none from Slytherin. Hermione felt her eyes drawn to a silver cloak sitting in the front row with Crabbe and Goyle, and smiled as he seemed to be looking directly at her as well.

Draco winked at her, and then hermione saw Blaise Zabini, another 7th year Slytherin, grab Draco by his cloak and spin him around. The two seemed to be in quite a fight about something, as Dracos face turned into a scowl, and Blaise seemed to glow with anger. The only words Hermione could make out were "Its stupid" and "You arent supposed to try and be my father." and none of the rest she could hear.

_**Look here she comes now  
**__**Bow down and stare in wonder  
**__**Ohh how we love you..  
**__**no flaws when you're pretending..**_

The day had gotten better throughout the other courses. She had a project in advanced potions with Harry, and a project in another class with Ron. So life was pretty good. She was walking down the hall with a sense of accomplisment and pride, when she heard loud noises coming from an empty room that had once been a classroom. She smiled thinking she heard draco, and opened the classroom expecting him to be frustrated with a class assignment. Instead.. the sight she saw caused something inside of her to break.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on an old table with her skirt hiked up as Draco seemed to be going in and out of her. She heard both pansy and draco groan, and then she slammed the door and ran all the way till she reached the heads' portrait. She had tears of anger and humiliation in her eyes as she forced herself to calm down. 'relax hermione.. why are you letting that little scene get to you? it was draco being draco... dont be a fool.. dont even think that he cared for you for a moment.' she spoke to herself

"Stupid mudbloods.." hermione said. the portrait of two raging rivers opened, and she finally broke down, realizing that she indead.. was as stupid as mudbloods could come.


End file.
